People often go to areas or meetings that they would prefer to keep private, or at least private to a subset of people. These can include, by way of example only, visits to particular doctors, or interviews for particular jobs. As these events are currently managed, there is no mechanism to coordinate a person's appointments with any other person's appointments. This can result in awkward moments, whereby an individual “runs into” a colleague, boss, or friend when visiting a doctor, for example, for treatments that the individual would prefer not to be shared with those persons.
Note that, on the other hand, people may also relish the opportunity to coordinate visits to appointments with friends that use the same service. For example, an individual might opt to schedule a dentist appointment at the same time that a friend will be visiting that same practice.